Pas dans le petit commerce
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Mara Stokes est l'enquêtrice qui est apparue dans l'épisode "Panel d'experts" pour donner des conseils à une version plus jeune d'elle-même. J'ai bien aimé ce personnage et sa dynamique avec Kalinda, et voici l'histoire de ce qui pourrait arriver si jamais Kalinda retournait dans la boutique de vin de Mara. Elle se passe après le final de la saison 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre original : Just Don't Go Into Retail**

**Auteur : Black_Knight**

**Traducteur : hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

**Note de l'auteur : **_Ecrit à partir de l'idée « Kalinda/Mara » de randomizer pour le ficathon d'été 2012 de sweetjamielee sur Live Journal, et étoffé en une histoire Alicia/Kalinda plus longue sur les instances de randomizer et d' est une version légèrement revue de celle postée à l'origine sur LiveJournal. J'ai corrigé des erreurs et fait quelques autres modifications mineures. J'ai aussi ajouté une nouvelle scène avec Mara que j'avais toujours eu l'intention d'intégrer à l'histoire, mais que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'écrire auparavant. _

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

« On cherche un bon cabernet ? »

Kalinda ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un demi-sourire. Mara a un talent certain pour jauger les gens à vue.

« Ou peut-être un rosé. » propose Mara avec un sourire ironique, et Kalinda lui sourit en retour.

« Je ne suis pas venue pour le vin.

- Alors que puis-je faire pour vous cette fois, Kalinda Sharma ? » demande Mara en posant une main sur sa hanche. Kalinda n'est pas étonnée que Mara ait mis à profit le temps écoulé depuis leur première rencontre pour découvrir son nom de famille.

« Je me suis dit que peut-être, vous aimeriez reprendre du service. »

Mara plisse les yeux et attend.

« Je quitte Lockhart-Gardner, et je veux m'assurer avant de partir que quelqu'un s'occupe du cabinet et de ses clients.

- C'est vrai que je vous ai dit de fiche le camp pendant que vous pouvez, avant qu'il soit trop tard.

- Il est trop tard. » Bien trop tard. Mais Nick est en ville à présent, et elle a déjà discuté une fois avec lui. Il sait que Kalinda a renvoyé l'avocate incompétente qu'on avait assignée à son affaire, pour avoir passé sans permission l'appel qui avait fini par lui permettre de retrouver Kalinda après des années de recherche. Quand Kalinda disparaîtra de nouveau, Nick se remettra à la chercher de diverses manières, mais il ne se donnera pas la peine de demander à Alicia Florrick.

« Désolée d'entendre ça. Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Vingt ans dans le petit commerce. Ce n'est pas encore assez ? »

Mara lui adresse un regard perçant.

« Vous m'avez dit que vous aviez accès au placard où le département de la justice enfermait ses preuves. Cuesta et l'autre procureur se sont fourni mutuellement un alibi pour l'heure où quelqu'un a laissé les photos destinées à ce juré. » Kalinda fait une pause. « Cela ne laisse que vous. »

Mara s'est immobilisée. Kalinda poursuit : « Les enquêteurs de la police ont rapidement monté un dossier à charge contre le principal suspect, et l'ont transmis bien ficelé. Cuesta a dit qu'il n'avait pas le temps de passer en revue toutes les preuves dans toutes ses affaires, et vous non plus. De plus, on n'avait pas vraiment besoin de vous pour celle-ci. Vous avez trouvé les reçus de carte bancaire après le verdict, quand vous étiez en train de boucler le dossier, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mara soupire. « Vingt ans que Patrick Rooney a passés en prison. Un jour, j'ai été certaine de sa culpabilité, et puis pendant vingt ans, je n'ai plus su quoi penser. Le petit commerce … n'est rien par rapport à ce genre de choses.

- Vous étiez une bonne enquêtrice. Il est temps de revenir. »

Mara fait non de la tête. « Dans notre branche, on se dit que la fin justifie les moyens. Et puis un jour, on se retrouve face à une situation où ce n'est pas le cas. »

A cause du « notre », Kalinda sait qu'à présent elle a ferré Mara – enquêteur un jour, enquêteur toujours – et elle avait prévu cette objection. « Diane Lockhart. Vous ne la connaissez pas, mais ça viendra. Si jamais vous n'êtes pas sûre, demandez-lui. » Diane sait exactement où situer la limite entre idéalisme et pragmatisme. Alicia est trop encline au premier et Will au second, même si tous deux font des progrès. Diane, elle, sait déjà.

Mara réfléchit à la question. « C'est vrai que j'ai actuellement une offre pour cette boutique. » Elle penche la tête de côté et regarde Kalinda avec un sourire caustique. « Mais quel est mon rôle ? La vérité, à présent. »

Kalinda se mord la lèvre. Mais elle a déjà décidé de faire confiance à cette femme pour la remplacer chez Lockhart-Gardner, et pour être sûre que Mara le fait bien, il faut qu'elle le lui dise. « Alicia Florrick. C'est votre priorité. Toute question personnelle également.

- La femme dont Peter Florrick est séparé ? » Mara lui adresse un regard de compréhension et de pitié. « Kalinda, même le petit commerce aurait mieux valu.

- Vous le ferez ? »

Mara passe devant elle pour gagner l'entrée de sa boutique de vin. Elle retourne la pancarte « fermé » et verrouille la porte. « Oui. Quand partez-vous ?

- Ce soir. »

Mara s'approche d'elle, et ne lisant nulle résistance sur le visage de Kalinda, se penche en avant et l'embrasse. Ses lèvres sont chaudes contre celles de Kalinda. Elle prend Kalinda par la main et la conduit à l'étage, dans l'appartement au-dessus. Dans la chambre de Mara, toutes deux se déshabillent et tombent ensemble sur le lit. Des souvenirs traversent l'esprit de Kalinda : un baiser au goût de champagne du mariage. Des calepins orange recensant des informations compromettantes. Chaque poussée de l'homme au-dessus d'elle cimentant une lettre de son nouveau nom. Un visage pâle, immobile, encadré de cheveux noirs et raides.

Et même si Kalinda n'y était pas, elle pense aussi à des photos laissées pour un membre du jury, à la découverte de reçus de cartes de crédit, à de longues années passées à vendre des bouteilles de vin. Entre elle et Mara, le courant était immédiatement passé, et tandis que leurs corps fusionnent, Kalinda sait qu'à la fois leur passion et leur entente sont nourries par une commune familiarité avec le chagrin.

Après, Mara observe Kalinda endormie. Elle doute que Kalinda se serait seulement endormie d'ordinaire, mais celle-ci était complètement épuisée à tous points de vue. Mara se drape dans une robe de chambre et descend. Elle prend son portable, et sélectionne un numéro, puis hésite. Soudain, elle voudrait pouvoir consulter cette Diane Lockhart, mais elle ne peut guère demander conseil à Diane alors qu'elle ne l'a même pas encore rencontrée. Une fois de plus, elle se retrouve seule, les photos en main, à essayer de décider ce qu'il faut faire.

Finalement, elle appuie sur le bouton d'appel. « Oui, allô ? Pourriez-vous me passer Alicia Florrick s'il vous plaît ? »

oOo

« Oui ? » La voix de la femme est tellement glaciale et menaçante que Mara en est déstabilisée. Elle a dû dire quelque chose pour que la réceptionniste transfère l'appel, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette immédiate hostilité.

« Vous appelez au sujet de Kalinda Sharma ? »

Mara patiente. Garder le silence est une tactique utile quand elle n'est pas sûre de son fait.

« Est-ce le FBI ? Agent Delaney ? »

Mara raccroche. Elle a envie d'aider Kalinda, mais si Kalinda a des ennuis avec le FBI, il faut vraiment, vraiment qu'elle en sache plus avant de passer à l'action. Elle a ruiné la vie de Patrick Rooney alors qu'elle avait sous la main bien davantage d'informations, et elle est terriblement consciente du peu qu'elle sait de la situation actuelle.

Alicia contemple avec une rage froide le téléphone qu'elle tient en main. Puis elle ouvre son tiroir et trouve le numéro de Lana. Lorsque celle-ci répond, Alicia demande d'un ton sec : « Vous venez de m'appeler ?

- Euh… Alicia ?

- Oui ou non ?

- Si je vous appelle, je vous le dirai.

- Très drôle. Vous ne vous faisiez pas connaître quand vous nous espionniez avec cette caméra. »

A présent, Lana est manifestement furieuse aussi, car elle raccroche.

Alicia fracasse pratiquement le combiné en le raccrochant. Si ce n'était pas Lana, alors… la réceptionniste avait dit que c'était une femme au téléphone. Quelqu'un qui travaille pour le mari de Kalinda ?

Alicia prend son portable et compose le numéro de celui de Kalinda. Il n'y a pas de réponse, c'est pourquoi elle laisse un message. « Kalinda, je viens d'avoir un autre appel, de ton mari je pense. Tu as dit que tu t'en occuperais. Alors fais-le. »

Malheureusement, on ne peut pas raccrocher un portable avec fracas comme on peut le faire avec un téléphone fixe. Alicia en a assez de tout cela, de Kalinda et de ses embrouilles apparemment sans fin. Elle n'est même plus son avocate à présent. Et le fait de repenser à cette conversation la met également hors d'elle.

_« Tu es virée._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je veux mes dossiers._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Tu sais pourquoi. »_ Kalinda tend la main pour avoir ses dossiers, qu'Alicia lui rend à contre-cœur.

Alors que Kalinda s'apprête à partir, Alicia demande : « C'est Diane qui s'occupe de ton affaire maintenant ? »

Kalinda retourne à Alicia un regard vide. « Ce n'est plus ton problème à présent. »

C'était juste un appel de routine, ne cesse de se répéter Alicia. Une des choses à faire pour les impôts de Kalinda.

oOo

Mara n'a pas même le temps d'arriver à l'escalier avant que Kalinda ne le dévale, déjà habillée de pied en cap. Elle jette un paquet sur le comptoir. « Il faudra que tu postes ça. » Quelque chose bourdonne à l'intérieur, et Kalinda hésite, puis l'ignore. Elle pose par-dessus le paquet des pages déchirées de son carnet. « Ceci t'expose ce qu'il faudra que tu fasses dans les prochains jours au cabinet. Après ça, tout dépend de ce qui arrive. J'ai appelé Will et je lui ai dit que tu me remplaçais. Je vais chercher mes dossiers dans ma voiture. »

Elle sort en trombe, et Mara ramasse les pages qu'elle feuillette. Elle n'est guère surprise de voir que la liste des tâches commence par tout ce qui concerne les affaires d'Alicia Florrick. Kalinda revient en traînant un carton. Elle sort une impression de son calendrier, qu'elle pose également devant Mara. « Où tu dois être et quand. »

Mara le regarde également, et c'est plutôt la routine. Sauf que… « Tu es beaucoup au tribunal. » Elle consulte les noms des affaires, et les compare de mémoire à la liste des tâches. « Presque tout ça concerne les affaires d'Alicia.

- Des questions sont soulevées pendant les interrogatoires. Il est bon d'anticiper. J'ai contribué à gagner quelques affaires de cette façon.

- Je comprends ça. Mais la plaidoierie finale ?! »

Kalinda cesse de s'agiter et la regarde. « Alicia aime bien ça. Il faut qu'elle te voie comme une alliée, sinon tu ne pourras pas l'aider que ce soit pour les intrigues du bureau ou pour ses problèmes personnels.

Très bien, Kalinda. Il va falloir que tu me dises des choses. » Kalinda prend une inspiration, et Mara fait remarquer : « J'y vais à l'aveuglette. Je ne peux pas aider si je n'en sais pas assez. »

Aussi Kalinda lui parle-t-elle des gens du cabinet à qui Alicia a le plus à faire, de ses deux enfants, de sa belle-mère interventionniste, et de sa liaison avec Will. Ce dernier point est difficile, mais elle sait que Mara a raison. Pour Peter, Mara est déjà au courant grâce aux infos et à ses anciens contacts… sauf sur un point.

Kalinda l'évite aussi longtemps que possible, mais Mara finit par arriver elle-même dans le vif du sujet. « Pourquoi pars-tu si vite ? »

Kalinda déglutit, et dit prudemment : « Peter Florrick a fait quelque chose pour m'aider. Si je ne m'en vais pas, ça va se savoir. Sa campagne pour être élu gouverneur sera finie, et Alicia sera blessée par les retombées. Il faut que tu t'assures que ça n'arrive pas. »

Kalinda donne une dernière chose à Mara, et puis elle sort.

oOo

« Alicia, je voudrais te présenter Mara Stokes. » Will se tient à la porte du bureau d'Alicia avec une femme blonde.

« Bonjour. » dit poliment Alicia.

« Elle remplace Kalinda à partir de maintenant. »

Mara s'avance, la main tendue. «Je serai sur toutes vos affaires. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, il suffit de demander. »

Alicia prend la main de Mara par réflexe, mais Mara voit qu'elle est stupéfaite. « Kalinda est…

- Partie. » confirme Will.

« Ce soir », lance Mara. « Elle part ce soir. » C'est tout ce qu'elle ose dire, compte tenu du peu qu'elle sait encore de la relation entre Kalinda et Alicia, mais l'information la plus importante a été transmise : Kalinda n'est pas encore partie. Elle observe Alicia, qui est clairement partagée.

« Alicia ? Je sais que c'est un choc. » dit Will d'un ton soucieux.

Alicia se reprend tout d'un coup. « C'est mieux ainsi. » Sa voix est froide, et le cœur de Mara se serre.

Will et Mara prennent congé, et Alicia contemple son téléphone portable. Elle a dit à Kalinda de s'occuper du problème. Eh bien, Kalinda l'a fait.

oOo

De toutes les façons dont Kalinda l'a blessée, pense Alicia en regardant en direction de l'endroit où Mara est assise dans le bureau de Kalinda (c'est toujours le bureau de Kalinda pour Alicia, même si cela fait deux mois), celle-ci est la plus étrange.

Il s'agit du phénomène de la vallée dérangeante *, tranche Alicia. Certes, il n'est guère possible que Mara soit plus différente de Kalinda physiquement. Mais elles ont la même manière cryptique de parler, elles ont en commun ce désabusement bien particulier, et elles sont toutes deux incroyablement perspicaces, promptes à repérer l'indice qui peut faire basculer une affaire.

Alicia déteste Mara Stokes depuis l'instant où elle l'a rencontrée. Elle est tellement semblable à Kalinda, mais elle n'est pas Kalinda.

Le reste des avocats du cabinet semble n'avoir aucun problème avec cet imposteur, ce substitut. La transition s'est faite en douceur, et Mara est très performante. Alicia n'a constaté aucune diminution ni d'efforts ni de qualité dans le travail fourni pour ses propres affaires.

Alicia n'en abhorre Mara que davantage.

Alors qu'elle travaille à contre-cœur avec celle-ci, elle en vient à reconnaître une autre différence entre Kalinda et Mara, mis à part les disparités physiques évidentes. Mara a une attitude plus décontractée, fluide comme l'eau, et une façon plutôt suffisante de sous-entendre à quel point elle en sait long, ou en devine, au sujet de quelqu'un. Alicia déteste cela. Et perversement, elle est contente que ce soit le cas, car elle ne veut à aucun prix penser que cette femme représente une amélioration par rapport à Kalinda.

Elle ne veut pas réfléchir à ce que cela signifie, pour l'instant.

Dans le bureau de Diane, après qu'elles aient fini de discuter d'une affaire, elle demande à Diane qui a choisi Mara. Diane lève les yeux de ses paperasses, légèrement surprise. « C'est Kalinda qui l'a recommandée. »

Ainsi Kalinda connaissait Mara. Elle a choisi une femme qui lui ressemble tellement… Alicia ne peut pas affronter cela non plus pour l'instant.

« Mara a très bien pris la relève. » conclut Diane, principalement pour remplir le silence.

« Elle n'est pas tout à fait aussi professionnelle que Kalinda. » dit Alicia.

Diane la contemple d'un air incrédule, de l'un de ses légendaires regards insistants, et Alicia en est troublée. « En apparence, oui, mais je veux parler de son comportement, son attitude. »

Diane considère Alicia pendant de longues secondes avant de répondre : « Kalinda était un petit peu plus guindée. Mais Mara est enquêtrice, pas juriste. Vous devez travailler avec elle. »

Alicia acquiesce et se lève. Elle a presque atteint la porte lorsque Diane la rappelle. Alicia se retourne, et Diane enlève ses lunettes. « Appelez Kalinda. »

Elle l'a déjà fait. Alicia se le remémore tout en regagnant son bureau. La première fois, elle était si furieuse qu'elle avait décidé de raccrocher aussitôt que Kalinda répondrait. Elle appelait juste pour s'assurer que Kalinda était en vie, voilà tout.

Son appel était allé droit sur la boîte vocale.

La deuxième fois qu'elle avait appelé, une semaine plus tard, elle était moins en colère et davantage prête à négocier. Elle avait décidé qu'elle parlerait au moins brièvement avec Kalinda, si seulement celle-ci répondait.

De nouveau la boîte vocale.

La troisième fois qu'elle appela, le lendemain, elle marchandait encore : si seulement Kalinda répondait, cette fois elle ne raccrocherait pas, ni ne se contenterait d'échanger quelques civilités pour la forme. Cette fois, elle lui dirait… Quoi ? _Reviens._ Vraiment, elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle dirait quand Kalinda répondrait. Et c'était « quand », parce que la troisième fois portait bonheur.

Il n'y eut pas de porte-bonheur.

Alicia est assise dans son fauteuil, et elle sent à quel point sa poitrine est oppressée. Elle pose une main dessus, tente de respirer, et soudain lui revient le souvenir d'une autre fois où elle a fait ce geste – en regardant Amber Madison et Chelsea Handler glousser au sujet de sa supposée frigidité sur une chaîne nationale. Ce qui réveille un autre souvenir.

_« Tu veux que je lui parle ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que ça implique ?_

_- Seulement parler. »_

Kalinda avait offert d'intercéder pour elle auprès d'Amber. Pourquoi, pense tout à coup Alicia, n'a-t-elle pas proposé son aide pour le mari de Kalinda ? Kalinda avait été sa cliente. C'était elle qui avait passé cet appel qui lui avait permis de retrouver la trace de Kalinda, pour l'amour du ciel. Mais elle s'était contentée de dire à Kalinda de s'en occuper.

« Je peux faire quelque chose ? » Mara se tient dans l'encadrure de la porte, l'ombre d'une autre époque, dérangeante de ne pas être Kalinda. Alicia la déteste encore plus, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible. Elle a sérieusement envie de lui jeter quelque chose, de voir si elle se brisera en un million de morceaux, de voir si une fois cette enveloppe de Mara fracassée, Kalinda apparaîtra.

« Ca va. » Alicia n'ajoute pas de merci. Le merci était pour Kalinda, à cette autre époque.

oOo

Quelques jours plus tard, elle se trouve dans le bureau de Will. Celui-ci est penché en arrière dans son fauteuil, le bout des doigts joints, lorsqu'Alicia demande soudain : « Si Kalinda voulait revenir, tu la reprendrais, n'est-ce pas ? Mara a fait du bon travail. Mais il y a vraiment assez à faire pour deux enquêtrices.

- Oui Alicia, bien sûr. » dit lentement Will avec un haussement d'épaules. Ce n'est pas méchant, et bien qu'il ne le dise pas, Alicia déchiffre cela parfaitement : il a fait une croix sur Kalinda, et ne pense pas qu'elle revienne jamais.

Alicia reste assise en silence quelques secondes à lutter. Pour finir, elle dit tout à trac : « Tu as eu des nouvelles d'elle ?

- Non. » Will lève son stylo, puis l'abaisse à nouveau. « C'est Kalinda, tu sais. Ne le prends pas personnellement. »

Il n'y a pas moyen qu'elle le prenne autrement que personnellement.

Elle fait irruption dans le bureau de Mara le jour suivant, et celle-ci lève les yeux, ravie. Alicia n'a pas le temps d'en être contrariée. A la place, elle ferme la porte et dit sans préambule : « Une fois, Kalinda a retrouvé la trace de ma fille. »

Mara fronce les sourcils, tire aussitôt vers elle son ordinateur portable. « Elle a encore disparu ? Quel est son numéro de téléphone portable ?

- Alors vous savez bel et bien comment on fait. Vous pouvez le faire.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que vous retrouviez la trace du portable de Grace. J'ai besoin que vous retrouviez la trace de celui de Kalinda. » Alicia lui tend le numéro de téléphone.

Mara lance le programme approprié et saisit le numéro. En une minute elle a l'historique, et elle tourne l'écran vers Alicia, en tapotant du doigt le point clignotant. « L'aéroport international de Los Angeles.

- C'est là qu'elle se trouve en ce moment ?

- Non, le téléphone est éteint. Mais c'est le dernier endroit. Il y a des semaines. »

Alicia digère la nouvelle. « Alors elle a abandonné le téléphone là-bas et pris un vol international.

- C'est très probable. » Mara la plaint sincèrement. C'est elle-même qui a posté le paquet contenant le téléphone. Aux objets trouvés de l'aéroport international de Los Angeles. Un vieux truc pour se débarrasser des poursuivants. Cela avait marché, mais à coup sûr Kalinda n'avait pas visé Alicia.

Alicia est perdue dans ses pensées. « En Inde, peut-être, pour se fondre dans la masse. » Sa voix s'étrangle un peu. « Comme si elle pouvait se fondre dans la masse en Inde avec ses bottes.

- Alicia. »

Alicia lève une main. S'oblige à adresser un sourire poli de remerciement à Mara qui l'a réellement aidée. Sort de la pièce, et surtout, surtout ne pleure pas.

Mara n'a pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouve Kalinda. Mais elle sait où Kalinda n'est pas : ni en Californie, ni dans un pays étranger.

oOo

***** _**Phénomène de la vallée dérangeante**__ : théorie de psychologie postulant que plus un robot est conçu pour ressembler à un être humain, plus nous percevons ses imperfections comme monstrueuses (NdTr)._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsque Mara arrive au travail le lendemain matin, elle aperçoit Alicia debout près de son bureau, qui regarde à travers la vitre.

« Alicia, vous m'attendiez ? » Mara sait que la réponse est non. Alicia ne supporte tellement pas de la voir qu'elle s'en tient aux e-mails pour communiquer avec elle, à moins que l'alternative ne soit absolument inévitable.

« Vous savez, » tente Mara, « si vous vouliez quelque chose du bureau de Kalinda en souvenir – elle est partie si vite, mais il semble qu'elle ait bien eu le temps de prendre ce qui lui appartenait avant de partir.

Kalinda n'a jamais conservé un seul objet personnel dans son bureau. » dit Alicia en s'éloignant.

Elle n'en aurait guère eu besoin, pense Mara. Qui a besoin d'un cadre avec une photo de la personne qu'il aime quand la personne en question est juste de l'autre côté du couloir ?

Mara s'assied à son bureau et se repasse mentalement les derniers mois avec frustration. Il s'en faut de beaucoup pour qu'elle en soit aussi avancée qu'elle ne l'avait espéré.

Elle avait appris très vite, par le biais toujours utile des commérages de bureau, qu'Alicia avait représenté Kalinda, et que celle-ci l'avait renvoyée le jour précédant son départ. Mais elle ne trouvait pas les dossiers de l'affaire. Ils n'étaient pas dans les archives du cabinet, ni dans le bureau de Kalinda. Elle s'était introduite par effraction dans le bureau d'Alicia tard le soir, et avait également été incapable de les trouver là-bas. Kalinda avait probablement emporté les dossiers avec elle, ce qui signifiait qu'ils contenaient des informations cruciales. Mais s'enquérir de l'affaire auprès de qui que ce soit était voué à l'échec : elle n'avait aucune raison plausible à fournir à Will ou Diane pour justifier son envie de savoir, et Alicia n'allait certainement pas lui donner la moindre information.

Elle avait assez enquêté sur Kalinda pour savoir que Kalinda Sharma était une fausse identité, et pas l'une de celles mises en place par le programme de protection des témoins. En creusant davantage, elle pourrait découvrir d'où venait Kalinda ainsi que son vrai nom, mais faire ce genre d'investigations pouvait susciter des problèmes, mettre des personnes indésirables sur la trace de Kalinda. Celle-ci avait changé de nom pour une bonne raison.

Elle avait demandé à une vieille amie, à présent au FBI, de vérifier si Kalinda faisait l'objet d'une enquête. On lui avait fait passer le mot que non, elle ne l'avait jamais été – son nom avait brièvement surgi au cours d'une enquête sur Lemond Bishop, mais cela n'avait mené nulle part. Et Kalinda n'avait pas fait mention de Bishop.

Il y avait là quelque chose, cependant. Tout au début, Alicia lui avait présenté avec réticence Mara comme la nouvelle enquêtrice.

« Où est l'autre ?

- Elle a décidé de s'en aller. »

Bishop avait continué à sourire aimablement, mais le sourire n'avait pas atteint ses yeux. « J'espère que son départ n'avait rien à voir avec ce petit problème.

- Non, il a été réglé.

- Bien. Je détesterais penser qu'elle a passé un quelconque accord avec l'agent Delaney.

- Absolument pas. » Après le départ de Bishop, Mara avait vu le masque d'Alicia glisser rien qu'un peu, et elle comprenait pourquoi. Bishop était quelqu'un qui faisait tuer des gens. Apparemment, Kalinda n'était pas passée bien loin de figurer sur sa liste de personnes à abattre, et c'était encore un autre sujet de préoccupation à garder à l'esprit.

Il était venu à l'idée de Mara que Peter Florrick avait pu aider Kalinda à créer sa nouvelle identité. Ce qui suscitait également la possibilité qu'Alicia ait été impliquée, même si le timing ne semblait pas correspondre. Elle avait aussi fait vérifier par son amie du FBI si Peter faisait en ce moment l'objet d'une enquête, et de nouveau la réponse était non. Là encore, des investigations plus poussées risquaient d'ouvrir la boîte de Pandore, et Kalinda avait spécifiquement demandé que ce secret reste enfoui.

Et puis il y a Alicia. Mara sait que Kalinda et Alicia ont eu de sérieux problèmes – en plus du fait que Kalinda a renvoyé Alicia. Un associé de seconde année avec qui elle a pris un verre lui a dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie de ne pas se sentir coupable, car Alicia détestait toutes ses enquêtrices.

Mara est coincée. Tout mène soit à une impasse, soit à une piste qu'il n'est peut-être pas avisé de suivre. Elle veut aider Kalinda, non pas lui faire davantage de mal et elle est censée protéger Alicia. Celle-ci en sait sans doute beaucoup, mais Mara n'est pas tout à fait sûre de ce qu'elle pense. Il est visible que Kalinda lui manque, mais d'un autre côté, elle l'a laissée partir, en disant que c'était pour le mieux. Et son mari, le père de ses enfants, est impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Elle pense au téléphone pré-payé, la dernière chose que Kalinda lui ait donnée. Kalinda a d'abord appelé quelques jours après son départ, et Mara avait été en mesure de lui dire que tout se passait sans heurts. Elle avait dit qu'Alicia était stoïque et réservée, mais apparemment c'était normal.

La deuxième fois que Kalinda avait appelé, au bout d'un mois, le dédain d'Alicia commençait à se faire sentir. Lorsque Kalinda voulut savoir comment allait Alicia, Mara utilisa un euphémisme : « Elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

- Tu fais tout ce que je t'ai dit de faire ?

- Oui. » dit Mara. Tout semblait avoir sur Alicia l'effet opposé de celui auquel on se serait attendu. Mara avait même conservé l'habitude de Kalinda d'assister à la plaidoirie finale, alors qu'un enquêteur n'avait aucune bonne raison de s'en donner la peine. Quoi que Kalinda ait pu prétendre, elle aimait juste voir Alicia en action.

« Alors quel est le problème ?

- Je crois que je lui fais trop penser à toi. » répondit Mara. Elle le regretta aussitôt, car par prudence, elle était en train de chuchoter. Les chuchotements ne font pas bien passer le ton, et Kalinda et elle n'étaient pas face à face. Elle savait que Kalinda allait mal le prendre, et tenta de s'expliquer, mais Kalinda avait déjà raccroché.

Alicia n'a fait qu'empirer depuis. Elle lève les yeux au ciel toutes les fois que quelqu'un complimente Mara, et déambule en affichant un air si menaçant que les gens se sont mis à l'éviter. Apparemment, on avait eu coutume de faire appel à elle lorsqu'un client avait besoin de soutien, mais cette fonction a échu à Cary Agos, et Alicia est à présent celle à qui on fait appel lorsqu'il faut faire peur à un client pour qu'il rentre dans le rang. Elle est aussi devenue l'avocate incontournable à envoyer au tribunal lorsque le cabinet veut mettre un témoin en pièces. Cependant, cela n'a pas été un exutoire suffisant à son hostilité : il semble qu'Alicia ait des réserves de colère infinies. En particulier envers Mara.

Kalinda doit bientôt appeler pour avoir les nouvelles du mois. Mara réfléchit à ce qu'elle va lui dire.

oOo

Mara est en train de récupérer un paquet à la réception lorsqu'une femme brune annonce sèchement : « Agent Lana Delaney pour Alicia Florrick ». Elle prend aussitôt la direction du bureau d'Alicia, et Mara, reconnaissant le nom, la suit rapidement.

« Où est Kalinda ? » réclame Lana. Elle sent la présence de Mara derrière elle et se retourne, contrariée. Mara se faufile devant elle et ignore le regard noir que lui lance également Alicia. Elle y est largement accoutumée, et ne peut pas laisser passer cette chance d'obtenir des informations.

« Vous avez un mandat ? Une assignation à comparaître ? Sans cela, l'endroit où se trouve Mlle Sharma ne vous regarde pas. » Mara remarque qu'Alicia ne se donne pas la peine de mentionner qu'elle ne représente plus Kalinda.

Lana se penche en avant, les mains sur le bureau d'Alicia. « Je sais qu'elle a disparu de la circulation. Je vais la trouver. »

Alicia se lève et imite la position de Lana, le regard enflammé. « Je ne sais pas s'il y a réellement eu quoi que ce soit entre vous. Mais tout ça pour une femme qui ne vous a même pas laissé un numéro de téléphone ou une adresse où la joindre ? Elle ne veut pas vous voir ni vous parler. C'est triste, vous êtes pathétique. » Elle tressaille intérieurement en entendant ses propres mots. Mais elle reste focalisée sur Lana.

« Si je décide de faire des recherches à ce sujet, et de demander à Mlle Sharma, qu'est-ce que je vais apprendre, agent Delaney ? Les harceleurs ne deviennent pas des harceleurs du jour au lendemain. »

Lana est désagréablement consciente de ce qu'Alicia pourrait dénicher. Pour commencer, il y a l'offre d'emploi à Kalinda, dans laquelle il était implicite qu'elle attendait de sa subordonnée qu'elle couche avec elle – au mieux, c'était peu professionnel, au pire du harcèlement sexuel. Transformer le contrôle fiscal en excuse pour enquêter sur elle après que Kalinda ait décliné son offre pouvait aisément passer pour une vengeance. Permettre à la personne faisant l'objet d'une investigation de faire l'amour avec elle dans son appartement – léger conflit d'intérêt, pour ne rien dire de la violation d'une douzaine d'autres règles au bas mot. Cela avait été une chose de jouer à ces jeux avec Kalinda, qui était du genre à vouloir gérer cela elle-même plutôt que de dénoncer Lana. Mais une avocate en colère, elle aussi attachée à Kalinda, et qui a ses propres idées sur la meilleure manière de gérer la situation, est une toute autre histoire. La carrière de Lana comme représentant des forces de l'ordre sera finie si tout cela est mis au jour.

« Eh bien, je suppose que Kalinda ne travaille plus pour Lemond Bishop, puisqu'elle a quitté Lockhart-Gardner et Chicago. » Ayant ainsi donné le signal de sa retraite, Lana prend congé avec toute la dignité dont elle est capable.

Alicia s'écroule dans son fauteuil. Mara dit, très sincèrement : « C'était impressionnant. »

Alicia laisse s'échapper un soupir exaspéré. Elle ne veut ni n'a besoin de compliments de la part de Mara. Mais… « Est-ce que le FBI pourrait retrouver Kalinda en Inde, au Pakistan, où quel que soit l'endroit où elle s'est rendue en avion ?

- Ils finiraient par le faire. C'est bien que vous l'ayez dissuadée de poursuivre. » dit prudemment Mara.

« Et vous, est-ce que vous pourriez trouver quel vol elle a pris à Los Angeles le jour où son téléphone a cessé de fonctionner, et retrouver sa trace à partir de là ? »

Mara sait que c'est impossible, puisque Kalinda n'a jamais mis les pieds à l'aéroport de Los Angeles. Mais elle peut difficilement le dire à Alicia. « Très certainement non. Surtout si elle a voyagé sous une fausse identité.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait. » dit Alicia d'un ton définitif, et Mara détecte là quelque chose, qu'Alicia sait sans doute que le nom de Kalinda Sharma est aussi une fausse identité.

« Eh bien voilà. Elle a pu utiliser n'importe quel nom. Et la moitié des noms sur ces vols vont être des noms à consonance étrangère. »

Alicia soupire. Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce qu'elle a envie d'entendre, mais si quelqu'un comme Mara n'est pas capable de retrouver Kalinda, alors cette dernière devrait au moins être à l'abri de son mari. Elle a déjà réussi à lui échapper pendant des années. _Jusqu'à cet appel. C'était pourtant un appel de routine._ Alicia s'est occupée de l'agent Delaney et de Lemond Bishop.

Mara est encore là, et Alicia sait qu'elle lui doit quelque chose. « Je sais que je n'ai pas été accueillante », reconnaît-elle avec réticence. Mara laisse glisser cet euphémisme.

« C'est seulement que… » Alicia s'arrête. Elle ne peut pas le dire. Surtout pas à Mara, pas à l'une des maîtresses de Kalinda.

oOo

Alicia s'apprête à entrer dans son bureau lorsqu'un bruit de rires l'incite à regarder de l'autre côté du couloir, vers le bureau de Kalinda. Cary s'y trouve, il plaisante avec Mara. Alicia leur lance un regard réprobateur et dit « Merci de vous rappeler que vous êtes au travail. »

Cary la suit dans son bureau. « Tu n'as pas à être aussi dure avec Mara. »

Alicia s'assied et lui fait face. « Et toi ? J'ai toujours cru que tu avais un faible pour Kalinda. Tu l'as tout simplement oubliée ? »

Cary soupire. « Elle me manque, Alicia. »

Alicia hoche légèrement la tête, et Cary commence à s'en aller. Puis Alicia dit : « Tu sais, je ne l'ai pas emporté sur toi à cause de Will. Je l'ai emporté à cause de Kalinda. »

Cary se retourne de nouveau. Le visage d'Alicia est presque suffisant tandis qu'elle poursuit : « Kalinda m'a parlé de l'échéance. Elle m'a dit quoi faire. Elle a dit qu'il fallait que je gagne, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de travail ailleurs. Toi, elle se moquait que tu sois au chômage. »

Cary esquisse un léger sourire. « OK, Alicia. » Il fait une pause. « Appelle-la, c'est tout.

- Tu es la seconde personne à me dire ça. Il est clair que ni toi ni Diane ne vous êtes donnés la peine de l'appeler, parce que si vous l'aviez fait, vous sauriez qu'elle ne répond pas. Elle s'est débarrassée de son téléphone. » crache Alicia.

« Elle est vraiment partie, alors. » Cary regarde fixement par la fenêtre pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il regarde à nouveau Alicia, il a ce petit sourire signifiant « cette fois je te tiens » qu'il a parfois au cours d'un contre-interrogatoire. « C'est trop bête que tu ne lui aies rien dit de cela quand elle était encore vraiment ici.

- Rien dit de quoi ?

- Allons. » Cary lui adresse un regard entendu et s'en va. Le moment de victoire d'Alicia s'est changé en cendres. Elle se lève, ferme la porte derrière Cary, et s'y adosse. Elle essaie d'invoquer sa colère, désormais si familière. Elle se rappelle avoir juré, la première fois qu'elle a pleuré à cause de Kalinda, après la révélation d'Andrew Wylie, que ce serait aussi la dernière. Et pourtant, alors même qu'elle serre la poignée de la porte aussi fort qu'elle le peut entre ses doigts, des larmes se mettent à couler sans bruit le long de son visage.

oOo

Kalinda appelle au début du troisième mois, et Mara lui dit qu'Alicia ne va pas si bien. C'est un autre euphémisme : Alicia continue à consacrer aux affaires le travail nécessaire, mais à part cela, elle s'est enfoncée dans un état de dépression misérable.

Kalinda suppose que c'est un des enfants, Peter, ou Will, et Mara comprend qu'elle ne se doute réellement de rien. Il faut que l'appel soit court, aussi lorsque Kalinda exige de savoir si Mara peut tenir son rôle et s'occuper d'Alicia, Mara se contente de dire que oui.

Après qu'elles aient raccroché, Kalinda contemple son téléphone avec frustration. Tout en elle la pousse à revenir précipitamment à Chicago pour apporter son aide. Alicia est censée aller bien. Kalinda est partie afin de s'assurer que tel serait le cas. Elle se rappelle que Mara est intelligente et compétente – Kalinda a suivi la progression des affaires d'Alicia, et elle sait que Mara accomplit effectivement le travail nécessaire. Kalinda n'a aucune raison de ne pas croire Mara si elle pense être capable de gérer ce qui perturbe Alicia, quoi que ce soit. Mais cela ne lui plaît tout de même pas. Elle se tourne d'un air grave vers la seule chose qui lui permettra de se sentir mieux : son ordinateur.

oOo

« Vous avez un moment ? » demande Mara à Diane. Celle-ci lui fait signe de s'asseoir.

«Vous êtes-vous déjà trouvée dans une situation où la façon dont il faut que vous fassiez votre travail n'est pas celle que veut le client ? »

Diane a un petit rire. « A chaque fois que je représente un juge ou un autre avocat. Richard Cuesta était le dernier en date. » Elle voit Mara tressaillir légèrement à ce nom. « Nous avons gagné, mais il n'a cessé de se plaindre qu'il détestait les avocats, car il n'aimait pas la tactique que nous avons dû employer.

- Mais est-ce que la volonté du client n'est pas importante ?

- Le service au client est vital à la pérennité de nos affaires. » reconnaît Diane. « L'important, c'est de faire tous les efforts requis. De chercher un moyen de contenter le client tout en gagnant. Si on y a bien réfléchi, et qu'on peut honnêtement dire qu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen, alors on doit faire notre travail. Que le client l'apprécie ou pas, en fin de compte c'est pour ça qu'il nous a engagés. C'est possible qu'il nous renvoie ensuite, mais on sait qu'on a fait notre travail. »

Mara acquiesce.

« Si je comprends bien, ce n'est pas une affaire de Lockhart-Gardner. Ou vous me donneriez des détails.

- Je préfèrerais ne pas le faire.

- Hmm. Est-ce que cela concerne Alicia ? »

Mara conserve une expression indéchiffrable, mais c'est cette expression indéchiffrable qui apprend à Diane qu'elle a vu juste. La manière dont Mara favorise Alicia comme Kalinda avait coutume de le faire lui a mis la puce à l'oreille. Tout d'abord, cela lui avait paru insensé, car Alicia détestait Mara depuis le début. Kalinda avait supporté qu'on lui batte froid et était restée dévouée, mais les deux femmes avaient bel et bien été amies un jour. Mais après qu'Alicia ait amené Diane à réfléchir sur le fait que c'était Kalinda qui avait choisi Mara pour la remplacer, certaines théories lui étaient apparues.

« Vous n'avez pas à me donner les détails. Mais si vous pouvez remettre Alicia d'aplomb, faites-le. » Alicia n'avait jamais été vraiment bien depuis la fin de son amitié avec Kalinda, et le départ de Kalinda avait empiré les choses. La phase de colère avait été utile pour le cabinet – Diane n'avait pas le temps d'administrer elle-même toutes les volées de bois vert nécessaires, et Cary était tout aussi efficace pour soutenir les gens, Alicia ne manquait donc pas de ce côté – mais cette phase dépressive ne l'était guère.

« Merci, Diane. »

Mara est en train de se lever pour partir lorsque Diane demande : « Vous connaissez Richard Cuesta ?

- J'étais son enquêtrice autrefois, il y a longtemps. » admet Mara. « Kalinda n'en a jamais parlé ?

- Non. Visiblement, elle n'a pas jugé cela nécessaire. » Diane jauge Mara du regard.

« C'est comme ça que nous nous sommes rencontrées. L'affaire Patrick Rooney était l'une de mes dernières affaires en tant qu'enquêtrice de Cuesta. » Mara n'en confessera pas davantage, mais elle sait que cela suffit à une femme de l'intelligence de Diane. Elle attend son verdict.

« Kalinda est douée d'un grand discernement. Et je vois ce qu'elle a vu en vous. »

Mara sourit de soulagement voilé, et prend congé. Pour s'occuper de cette histoire avec Alicia, espère Diane. En réalité, Diane n'apprécie guère Alicia, mais elle est précieuse pour le cabinet, à la fois pour ses talents d'avocate et pour ses relations, c'est pourquoi Diane la protège bel et bien. Cette embrouille au sujet de l'annexe manquante, par exemple. Il y avait eu une raison pour que ce soit Kalinda qu'elle ait envoyée préciser les souvenirs qu'avait Alicia des événements, et ce n'était pas parce que la vérité l'intéressait. Si c'était cela qu'elle avait voulu, elle aurait questionné Alicia elle-même, ou envoyé un autre avocat – n'importe qui sauf Kalinda. Mais pour ce qui intéressait Diane, Kalinda avait été parfaite : si elle avait été capable de deviner en questionnant Alicia où se trouvait l'annexe manquante, formidable. Mais si Alicia avait réellement fait une boulette, Diane avait été parfaitement consciente du fait que Kalinda la couvrirait, ne laisserait pas Alicia dire quoi que ce soit de trop stupide ou incriminant dans sa déclaration, et pour finir lèverait suffisamment de doute raisonnable au sujet de ce qui s'était passé, pour que Diane puisse éviter de renvoyer Alicia. Le cabinet avait besoin d'elle.

(De plus, il se peut que Diane n'apprécie guère Alicia, mais elle n'apprécie pas non plus de la voir si malheureuse.)

oOo

Alicia en est à son troisième verre de vin dans le dernier bar où elle est allée avec Kalinda, lorsque Mara fait son apparition. C'est la profanation ultime, ce double qui se glisse sur le tabouret de Kalinda. Lorsqu'elle avait tourné ce tabouret, Alicia avait ressenti avec une telle force la justesse de la chose - la place de Kalinda était à ses côtés. Au lieu de cela, c'est Mara qui est assise là. Alicia réfléchit et pense que si elle était sobre, elle dirait sans doute à Mara de partir tout de suite, ou elle commencerait à hurler. (Et cela lui rappelle le jour où elle a ordonné à Kalinda de sortir de sa vie). A la place, vu son état d'ébriété, Alicia se contente de regarder le fond de son verre avec résignation et tente d'ignorer Mara.

C'est justement pour cette raison que Mara a attendu avant d'entrer dans le bar. Une Alicia en état d'ébriété est probablement une Alicia plus facile à gérer. Une fois plusieurs minutes écoulées sans qu'Alicia n'ait pris la fuite ni ordonné à Mara de s'en aller, celle-ci finit par prendre la parole. Le seul son de sa voix incite Alicia à lever les yeux au ciel comme à chaque fois, mais du moins laisse-t-elle Mara achever sa question.

Alicia boit une nouvelle gorgée de son vin, puis une autre. En un instant, son verre est de nouveau vide. Elle finit par répondre, à la manière décousue d'une personne éméchée. « Ce que j'allais dire, c'est que je pensais que ce que Kalinda faisait pour moi était particulier. Et puis pendant un moment, j'ai pensé que ça ne l'était pas. Et puis je me suis remise à penser que ça l'était. Et puis elle est partie et vous êtes arrivée. Et vous faites tout ce qu'elle fait, alors ce n'était pas particulier après tout. C'est juste ce que fait un enquêteur. Je suppose.

Alicia. » La voix de Mara est si insistante qu'Alicia la regarde réellement. « Kalinda a fait tout cela parce qu'elle est amoureuse de vous. »

Le visage d'Alicia prend un air incrédule, mais Mara poursuit sur sa lancée. « Ce n'est pas pour vous que je fais tout ça. En général, vos affaires ne justifient pas qu'on y consacre à ce point plus d'efforts qu'aux autres, et vous n'êtes pas l'avocat le plus important chez Lockhart-Gardner. Mais vous étiez _la seule_ personne importante pour Kalinda. Je vous aide parce qu'elle me l'a demandé. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a engagée. »

Alicia se contente de la contempler, totalement sous le choc. Elle parvient finalement à dire : « Allez-vous en. Partez. »

Mara se lève pour partir, mais se penche vers elle pour ajouter une dernière chose : « Et juste pour information, quelqu'un qui a des sentiments strictement platoniques ne se conduit pas comme vous le faites. »

Le barman doit faire plusieurs tentatives avant qu'Alicia ne le remarque. Lorsqu'elle finit par comprendre sa question, elle répond : « De l'eau. Donnez-moi un verre d'eau. » Elle se demande à quel point sa tête qui tourne peut être mise sur le compte du vin, et à quel point sur celui des paroles qu'elle ne peut même pas encore commencer à assimiler.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Cela a eu lieu un vendredi soir. Lorsque Mara arrive au travail le lundi suivant, elle n'est guère surprise qu'Alicia lui saute dessus avant même qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la porte de son bureau. Une fois à l'intérieur, Alicia referme la porte et elles s'asseoient.

Alicia va droit au but. « Kalinda vous a engagée pour veiller sur moi ?

- Oui. Elle m'a dit que vous étiez ma priorité.

- D'accord. » Alicia s'interrompt une seconde. « Mais c'est tout ? Elle vous a confié le travail, et… elle est partie sans se retourner ? »

Mara ouvre son tiroir et en sort le portable pré-payé. Elle le pose sur son bureau devant Alicia. « Elle appelle pour prendre de vos nouvelles. Une fois par mois. »

Alicia contemple le téléphone comme s'il s'agissait à la fois de la chose la plus merveilleuse et la plus terrifiante qu'elle ait jamais vue. « Appelez-la. » dit-elle brusquement. Lorsque Mara ne saisit pas le téléphone, Alicia s'en empare elle-même.

« Alicia. C'est un téléphone à carte pré-payée. Elle appelle aussi d'un téléphone pré-payé. Le numéro est masqué. Elle connaît celui de ce téléphone car c'est elle qui me l'a donné, mais je ne connais pas le sien.

- Quand doit-elle vous rappeler ?

- Dans trois semaines.

- C'est trop long. » Alicia repose le téléphone pré-payé. « Vous savez où elle est ?

- Non. Et je ne l'ai pas cherchée.

- Et la piste de l'aéroport de Los Angeles ? »

Mara esquisse un sourire ironique. « Très bien. Kalinda m'a fait poster son portable aux objets trouvés de l'aéroport. Elle savait que ceux qui retrouveraient sa trace supposeraient la même chose que vous, qu'elle avait dû s'envoler pour l'Asie.

- C'est ce que vous avez soutenu quand je vous l'ai fait chercher. Vous saviez qu'elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cet aéroport.

- Elle se cache. J'essaie de la protéger.

- Je n'aurais pas… » Alicia s'interrompt, se contraint à se calmer. « Moi aussi je veux la protéger.

- Je le sais à présent. A ce moment-là, je n'étais sûre de rien. » Le problème avait été la colère d'Alicia. Mara ne faisait pas confiance aux gens en colère. D'après son expérience, une personne en colère est un joker, ce qui n'est pas la meilleure carte à avoir dans son jeu face à une situation délicate. Et une partie de la colère d'Alicia avait manifestement été dirigée contre Kalinda.

Alicia décide d'abandonner le sujet, et passe à sa question la plus importante.

« Pouvez-vous la retrouver ?

- Peut-être. Mais il y a bien des choses que j'ignore, Alicia. Kalinda ne m'a pas donné beaucoup de pièces du puzzle.

Alicia sourit avec une exaspération affectueuse (et quel changement, reconnaît-elle, qu'elle ne soit pas tout simplement exaspérée par l'art du secret de Kalinda) « C'est tout Kalinda. » Tout en regardant Mara, elle pense que certaines personnes offrent des bonbons, des fleurs ou des diamants. Il n'y a que Kalinda pour lui offrir une Mara. Cette pensée l'arrête net, et elle tâche de ne pas s'emballer. Mais – sa poitrine n'est plus si serrée, il semble y avoir plus d'air.

Mara remarque à quel point Alicia est différente ce matin, plus jeune, plus heureuse. Quelque chose dans son visage s'est détendu. Et elle ne lui a pas jeté un seul regard noir.

« Alors, d'après moi, si nous mettons en commun ce que nous savons, nous pouvons résoudre ça. » dit Mara. « Et cet agent du FBI ? Et cette affaire dont vous étiez chargée ? Je ne trouve pas les dossiers.

- Kalinda m'a obligée à les lui donner, elle doit les avoir gardés. » Alicia explique l'histoire du contrôle fiscal, et la façon dont l'agent Delaney y a mêlé Lemond Bishop. En retour, elle apprend avec intérêt qu'il n'y a jamais eu d'enquête officielle du FBI sur Kalinda : Lana n'avait guère voulu faire plus que l'embêter, comme un garçon dans la cour de l'école qui tire sur les couettes de la fille qui lui plaît, et envoie du sable à la figure de celui qu'il prend pour son rival. C'était logique en réalité, parce qu'une véritable investigation aurait révélé la fausse identité de Kalinda, et Lana n'avait jamais donné aucun signe d'avoir été au courant.

Mara en arrive précisément à ce sujet elle aussi. «Je suppose que vous savez déjà que Kalinda Sharma est une fausse identité.

- Oui. Son vrai nom est Leela. Leela quelque chose. Et elle doit venir du Canada, ou du moins y avoir vécu auparavant. Elle avait un chèque d'une société F&E construction à Toronto, qui est liée à son mari.

- Kalinda est_ mariée_ ? » Lorsqu'Alicia ne répond rien, Mara rapproche d'elle son ordinateur portable, et cherche F&E construction. « Ca va me prendre un petit moment. »

Alicia acquiesce et prend congé. Elle se rend à son bureau et travaille un peu sur ses affaires, bien que distraitement. Mara finit par entrer et s'asseoit, après s'être d'abord assurée d'avoir fermé la porte. Elle pose avec lassitude son portable sur le bureau d'Alicia.

« Ce n'est que société écran sur société écran. La juriscomptabilité n'est pas mon point fort. Je pourrais passer des coups de fil, mais…

- Non. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Mais je sais qui nous pouvons appeler. »

Alicia tire un numéro de son tiroir, et explique brièvement à qui il appartient. Elle tape le numéro et met le haut-parleur. Fait signe à Mara de garder le silence.

Au bout de quelques sonneries, on décroche le téléphone.

« Allô, Blake ? C'est Alicia Florrick.

- Alicia. » Blake a l'air amusé. « Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien. Je vous appelle au sujet des choses que vous me disiez sur Kalinda. Vous l'appeliez Leela ?

- Vous me posez enfin la question ? » glousse Blake.

« Je ne voulais pas être impliquée.

- Et à présent vous l'êtes, hein ? »

Alicia patiente, et Blake finit par dire : « Eh bien, je suis désolé de vous dire que vous n'êtes pas prêtes de vous marier toutes les deux. »

Alicia et Mara se regardent et lèvent conjointement les yeux au ciel, tandis que Blake poursuit : « Kalinda est déjà mariée.

- C'est faux.

- Eh bien, je suppose que vous avez raison. Kalinda n'est pas mariée. En revanche, Leela oui. Elle a épousé Nick Saverese il y a sept ans à Toronto. »

Mara note le nom tandis qu'Alicia feint d'être choquée.

« Et vous savez le plus beau, elle est partie parce qu'elle s'ennuyait. Vous devriez faire attention, Alicia. Vous n'êtes pas une personne très excitante. Vous êtes mariée depuis toujours, vous avez des enfants.

- Vous êtes sûr que ce n'était que ça.

- Le mari n'avait pas l'air d'avoir quoi que ce soit à se reprocher.

- Très bien. Merci, Blake. »

Alicia tend la main pour mettre fin à l'appel, mais Blake demande : « Sérieusement, vous n'êtes pas au courant du reste ? Andrew Wylie ne vous l'a pas dit ? Votre précieuse Kalinda/Leela a couché avec votre mari. Il lui a changé son nom, et elle a couché avec lui.

Alicia raccroche. Mara hausse un sourcil et dit : « Si je comprends bien, c'est la raison de cette animosité dont j'ai entendu parler. »

Alicia se contente de dire : « Kalinda m'a dit que son mari était dangereux. Sa peur était manifeste. Blake a manqué quelque chose. »

Mara fait des recherches sur son portable. « Il a l'air irréprochable, en effet. Pas de casier. Ce qui pourrait simplement vouloir dire qu'il est prudent, et qu'il a échappé à l'attention de la police. Toutes ces sociétés-écrans : il est sans doute très bien couvert. »

Alicia hoche la tête, et Mara ferme son portable. « Mais Alicia, Kalinda ne m'a rien dit au sujet de son mari. Elle a dit que la raison pour laquelle elle fuyait était qu'autrement, une chose que votre mari avait faite pour elle allait se savoir. Elle a dit que cela ruinerait sa campagne et que vous seriez blessée par les retombées. Elle voulait donc parler de son changement d'identité et de son aventure ?

- Il l'a aussi engagée pour travailler à son bureau. Corruption, faveurs sexuelles – on ne pouvait pas prouver ça contre Peter jusqu'ici. Mais attendez. Le mari de Kalinda l'a retrouvée quelques jours avant qu'elle parte. Ca ne peut pas être une coïncidence. »

Mara réfléchit une minute. « Elle ne peut pas aller voir la police, ni même cet agent Delaney, au sujet de Nick. Pour faire cela, elle devrait reconnaître qui elle est vraiment : Leela Saverese. »

Alicia en tire les conclusions. « Et elle devrait expliquer comment elle a obtenu son identité actuelle.

- Que voulez-vous faire ? » Pour Mara, ceci est la véritable mise à l'épreuve de la loyauté d'Alicia.

Alicia regarde par la fenêtre et pense à Peter en train de dire que Kalinda n'a rien à se reprocher. Elle se retourne vers Mara et dit : « Essayez de trouver Kalinda. Il faut que j'aille quelque part. »

oOo

Peter est surpris lorsqu'Alicia fait son apparition dans son bureau, mais à la vue de son expression, il annule tous ses rendez-vous pour l'heure qui suit.

« Il faut que je te parle de Kalinda. » Alicia s'interrompt, et puis demande : « Tu lui as fabriqué une fausse identité ?

- Oui. Elle est venue me trouver, elle voulait qu'on l'aide à se cacher de son mari. »

Alicia hoche la tête. Elle lutte pendant un instant avant de pouvoir se résoudre à dire la suite. « Peter, je sais que tu as dit qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Mais je ne peux pas croire que c'était donnant donnant, que tu aurais profité de quelqu'un dans sa situation. » Malgré elle, sa voix a pris un ton suppliant. « Je te connais.

- Toi, tu me connais. Ce n'était pas le cas de Leela. »

Alicia le contemple pendant quelques secondes, le temps de digérer l'horrible vérité.

« Je ne l'aurais jamais fait. » dit calmement Peter, « mais nous nous sommes mal compris. J'ai cru que je lui plaisais, elle a cru que c'était une condition pour que je l'aide. Tu sais dans quel univers j'évolue. Tant de faveurs sont faites, pour tant de raisons, que parfois on perd les choses de vue. Pourquoi crois-tu que je l'ai engagée ? Je pensais que c'était quelqu'un qu'il serait bien d'avoir au bureau, qu'elle serait mon alliée après que je l'aie aidée. Jamais je n'aurais pensé ça si j'avais compris.

- Alors, quand as-tu appris la vérité ?

- Quand j'ai découvert qu'elle enquêtait sur moi pour le compte de Childs. Je lui ai parlé en tête à tête. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne me devait rien.

- Et vous en avez parlé. A ce moment.

- Oui. Nous avons été tous les deux embarrassés, et nous sommes tombés d'accord pour ne plus jamais en reparler. »

Alicia hoche la tête. « Le rapport de forces était forcément déséquilibré. Tu aurais dû t'en apercevoir. Tu aurais dû être meilleur. » Une partie d'elle-même a envie de le gifler. Elle se sent malade en pensant à la manière dont Kalinda a perçu le sexe. Et bien sûr, Kalinda n'aurait rien dit pour faire réaliser à Peter ce qui se passait, elle ne le faisait jamais. Elle n'avait pas dénoncé son mari, elle n'avait pas signalé Lana. Alicia a vu cela chez des clients, c'est pourquoi elle le comprend : Kalinda ne veut pas avoir l'impression d'être une victime, de ne pas contrôler la situation.

« Je sais. » Peter ne peut pas s'empêcher de manifester un peu de colère en retour. « Je l'ai payé. La femme avec qui j'ai eu cette unique aventure est devenue la seule femme pour laquelle mon épouse ne pouvait jamais me pardonner. »

Le ton d'Alicia est songeur lorsqu'elle dit : «Après que nous soyons devenues amies, Kalinda était la seule personne que je croyais être complètement de mon côté. C'est ce qui a fait le plus mal.

- Crois-moi, elle n'a jamais été de _mon_ côté. J'ai vu qu'elle devenait importante pour toi, c'est pourquoi je n'ai rien empêché. Je savais que c'était sincère. » Peter soupire. « Et je n'ai certainement jamais pensé que ce qui était arrivé viendrait à se savoir un jour. »

Ils restent silencieux un instant, au cours duquel Alicia gère ses émotions contradictoires. Pour finir, elle dit : « Peter, je sais que c'était il y a longtemps, et que tu as tiré des enseignements de tes erreurs. Je pense toujours que tu ferais un bon gouverneur, meilleur que Kristeva. Tu es le père de Zach et Grace. Je ne veux pas te blesser. » Elle s'interrompt, puis dit fermement : « Mais si on en vient là, tu l'as réellement fait.

- Le mari de Kalinda l'a retrouvée ? »

Alicia acquiesce. « Elle a quitté la ville pour empêcher que cette histoire ne se sache. Mais ce n'est pas sa responsabilité de t'éviter d'en subir les conséquences, pas au prix de sa sécurité. »

Alicia voit un bref reflet de la cruauté de Peter passer sur son visage lorsqu'il dit « Il y a des choses qu'on peut faire.

- J'ai moi-même quelques idées. » Ils échangent un regard.

oOo

Mara dit tout net à Alicia : « Cet agent Delaney ne plaisantait pas. Kalinda a disparu.

- Elle est si bien cachée que ça ?

- Il n'est pas possible qu'elle ait fait ça sans qu'on l'aide. Je vais supposer qu'il ne s'agit pas à nouveau de Peter.

- Non. » Alicia réfléchit. « Nous savons où se trouve son téléphone. Et en ce qui concerne son ordinateur ?

- Elle l'a laissé ici. Vidé de tout contenu, bien sûr. Il me faudrait un logiciel comme ceux des services secrets pour en tirer quoi que ce soit. »

Alicia a une intuition. « Elle ne resterait pas sans ordinateur cependant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Cela me paraît inimaginable. Elle voudrait avoir accès à Internet. »

Alicia se penche en avant. « L'affaire Bitcoin. » Mara semble confuse. Alicia explique brièvement l'affaire, puis en vient à son propos : « L'un des principaux M. Bitcoin potentiels avait un faible pour Kalinda. Il lui a laissé une déclaration d'amour avant de se volatiliser. »

Mara comprend aussitôt. « Il s'agit là de quelqu'un qui sait comment passer dans la clandestinité. Et qui aurait pu aider Kalinda à faire de même. »

Alicia s'adosse de nouveau à son siège et soupire. « Génial. Mais ça ne nous mène toujours nulle part. Il n'y a pas davantage moyen de le trouver lui que Kalinda.

- Non, mais en fait, nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin de la trouver. Juste qu'elle m'appelle.

- Si vous voulez dire qu'on n'a qu'à se contenter d'attendre trois semaines…

- Non, non. Cela ne la ferait pas revenir. » Mara se lève. « Laissez-moi travailler là-dessus.

- Mara. »

Mara fait volte-face.

« Vous avez dit que vous ne faisiez pas tout cela pour moi. Ce qui veut dire que vous le faites pour elle. » Alicia s'interrompt. « Pourquoi ?

- Elle m'a sauvée d'une carrière assez frustrante dans le petit commerce. » dit Mara d'un ton léger. Alicia se contente de la transpercer du regard, et Mara soupire. « Elle a été gentille avec moi. J'ai fait une terrible erreur, il y a des années, et elle a été gentille avec moi à ce sujet, même si je ne le mérite pas.

- Est-ce que vous êtes… Vous avez été…

- Pas comme vous l'imaginez. » Alicia hausse les sourcils, et Mara soupire de nouveau. « C'était… triste. Elle a fait de terribles erreurs, elle aussi. »

Alicia regarde au-delà de Mara. « Je comprends mieux cela maintenant que je ne l'aurais compris auparavant. » Elle pense à ses propres erreurs : ne pas avoir aidé Kalinda avec son mari, l'avoir laissée partir. Et puis, il y a la première, celle qu'elle se donne tant de mal pour ne pas reconnaître, même en son for intérieur.

« C'est moi qui ai permis au mari de Kalinda de la retrouver. J'ai trouvé ce chèque de F&E construction, et j'étais curieuse, mais je ne voulais pas la questionner à son sujet. Alors j'ai juste composé le numéro. J'ai déclenché tout ça d'un coup de fil.

- Ca nous arrive à tous, Alicia. »

oOo

Au cours des jours suivants, Alicia trouve Mara évasive au point d'en être exaspérante. Les fois où Alicia parvient à parler avec elle, Mara se contente de dire qu'elle suit son plan. « Kalinda est futée et parano, c'est pourquoi il faut faire ça très soigneusement. Vous savez ce qui fait habituellement échouer ? La précipitation. »

C'est pourquoi Alicia se plonge dans ses dossiers, pendant que Mara envoie prudemment des informations. Rien qu'une goutte d'eau pour commencer, rien de remarquable en soi, mais qui prêtera du crédit à la fuite lorsque Kalinda remontera la piste. Quelques gouttes de plus chaque jour.

Au bout d'une semaine, Kalinda appelle Mara.

oOo

« C'est notre discussion au sujet des ordinateurs qui m'a donné l'idée », explique Mara à Alicia. « Kalinda est terrée quelque part, M. Bitcoin l'a connectée à Internet avec un ordinateur portable, et elle s'ennuie. Et elle s'inquiète pour vous, parce qu'elle s'inquiète toujours pour vous, et elle s'inquiète aussi pour ses dix millions de secrets. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire ?

- Euh. » souffle diligemment Alicia.

« Elle mettrait en place un tas d'alertes, pas uniquement pour les choses importantes comme vous, Saverese ou Peter, mais pour tous les petits détails qui y sont associés de près ou de loin. Et elle scannerait tous les sites web qui lui viendraient à l'esprit. Afin de pouvoir guetter les problèmes potentiels.

- Je ne suis toujours pas sûre de comprendre.

- Très bien. On aurait pu mettre en ligne un faux communiqué de presse, quelque chose qui dise que vous avez été victime d'un terrible accident de voiture, et ça l'aurait fait revenir. Mais je suis sûre que vous n'auriez pas voulu faire paniquer toutes vos autres connaissances, en particulier vos enfants.

- J'apprécie. » dit sèchement Alicia. « Il s'agit donc d'une version édulcorée, dans ce cas ?

- Oui. Un commentaire cryptique sur un forum par-ci, un ragot anonyme par-là, quelques fuites de plus chaque jour. Non pas insinuer qu'un scandale est sur le point d'éclater, mais plutôt insinuer qu'il y a des insinuations sur un scandale sur le point d'éclater.

- Peter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Rien qui compromette réellement Peter, juste assez pour débusquer Kalinda. Personne d'autre ne l'aura remarqué, mais Kalinda avait trop de temps à sa disposition et rien d'autre à faire que de chercher les ennuis.

- Et elle s'est inquiétée assez pour vous appeler.

- Je lui ai dit que cette fois, j'avais besoin d'aide. Il se trouve qu'elle n'a jamais été très loin d'ici.

- Où ça ?

- Elle ne me l'a pas dit, mais je sais où elle sera demain matin : à Milwaukee. »

A moins de deux heures de route.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Mara frappe à la porte de la chambre 227 du motel où séjourne Kalinda, juste à la périphérie de Milwaukee. Kalinda ouvre la porte et lui fait vivement signe de rentrer. La première chose que Kalinda veut savoir est s'il y a le moindre risque que Mara ait été suivie.

« Pas exactement. »

Kalinda la dévisage. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ca veut dire qu'il n'y a pas de situation d'urgence à gérer. J'ai tout dit à Alicia. »

Les yeux de Kalinda s'écarquillent sous le coup de la peur et de la colère, et Mara a vraiment l'impression que Kalinda va la frapper. Elle lève la main pour avertir Kalinda, et puis la porte s'ouvre derrière elle, et le regard de Kalinda se fixe dessus.

Alicia est là.

Kalinda regarde Alicia, et Alicia contemple Kalinda comme si elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait en croire ses yeux. Et puis elle fonce vers Kalinda et la prend dans ses bras. Elle serre fort, s'assure de la présence physique de Kalinda, de la sentir toute entière contre elle, et enfin elle respire.

Sous le regard de Mara, les mains de Kalinda se lèvent lentement, très, très lentement, et finissent par se poser avec légèreté sur le dos d'Alicia. Alors, Mara sort sans bruit.

Alicia finit par relâcher son étreinte, mais reste toute proche. Presque incrédule, elle dévisage Kalinda, puis la regarde du haut en bas.

« C'est toi. C'est vraiment toi. »

Avec réticence, parce qu'elle est un peu hébétée, Kalinda dit à Alicia : « Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. »

Alicia pose les mains sur les bras de Kalinda et la regarde fermement dans les yeux. Avec calme, mais d'un ton résolu, elle dit : « Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir aidée auparavant. Mais je suis là maintenant.

- Mara a dit qu'elle t'avait tout avoué. Donc tu sais…

- Pour Peter. Oui.

- Alors tu sais ce qui pourrait arriver. Il vaut mieux que je reste loin de Chicago.

- Non. » Alicia fait signe que non de la tête, et répète. « Non. On trouvera une solution.

- Si tout cela se sait, tu vas être blessée. »

Alicia soupire. « Ce n'est rien de neuf. J'aimerais l'éviter. Je pense que nous pouvons l'éviter. Mais ce qui doit arriver arrivera.

- Non. Je refuse de te blesser à nouveau. »

Kalinda essaie de se tortiller pour échapper à l'étreinte d'Alicia, mais celle-ci raffermit sa prise. « Tu me dirais de sacrifier l'un de mes enfants ?

- Bien sûr que non. » dit Kalinda avec un brin d'impatience.

« Eh bien, c'est la même chose. Quelque chose d'aussi fondamental. » Alicia prend une profonde inspiration, et poursuit : « Je t'ai chassée de ma vie une fois. Et je t'ai laissée partir une fois. J'ai fait mine de m'en moquer. Je ne le referai pas. C'est impossible. »

Kalinda commence à protester, mais Alicia lui coupe la parole. « C'est tout à fait impossible. Tu es à moi. » Elle lève les mains jusqu'au visage de Kalinda.

Leurs visages sont tout proches à présent, et Alicia répète : « Tu es à moi. » Sans réfléchir, elle se rapproche encore et embrasse Kalinda.

Un tel afflux de sang monte à la tête d'Alicia qu'il lui est difficile d'entendre ou de penser. Leurs bouches se séparent, et Alicia regarde Kalinda une seconde. Et puis elle l'embrasse à nouveau. Prend Kalinda dans ses bras, et utilise son poids pour la faire reculer vers le lit. Lorsque ses jambes heurtent le lit, Kalinda tombe assise dessus, mais à présent, elle aussi tient fermement Alicia. Leur baiser ne s'interrompt pas, et Alicia tombe sur elle.

Les mains d'Alicia clouent Kalinda au lit et elle continue à l'embrasser. Quelque part dans un coin de sa tête, une petite voix dit à Kalinda que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, que cela va ruiner leur amitié, et qu'elle n'est pas digne d'Alicia. Mais Alicia est là, alors que Kalinda ne s'y attendait pas, n'y était pas préparée, et cela fait tellement longtemps qu'elle a été laissée pour compte, et…

Alicia se laisse reposer de tout son poids sur Kalinda, et le choc purement électrique qui les parcourt toutes deux les laisse stupéfaites, étourdies. Alicia n'avait rien prévu de tout cela, elle s'était dit qu'elles allaient juste parler. Elle sait ce que Mara lui a raconté, mais Kalinda n'a pas dit un mot. Alicia se redresse légèrement, recule un peu, car elle est pratiquement en train d'emprisonner Kalinda contre elle, et si…

Mais la petite voix dans la tête de Kalinda s'est tue, elle lève les bras et entreprend de défaire les boutons de la chemise d'Alicia. Bientôt, tous leurs vêtements ont disparu, et tandis que Kalinda attire la main d'Alicia vers le bas, Alicia répète : « A moi. » Plus tard, lorsque Kalinda met la bouche entre les jambes d'Alicia, celle-ci pense sans le dire « Je suis à toi. » Elle avait identifié la nature de ses sentiments pour Kalinda après que Mara lui ait parlé, mais à présent, elle est choquée par leur force. Elles roulent de nouveau, les jambes emmêlées, incapables de s'arrêter. Kalinda pense à la façon dont la glace brûle, et que c'est exactement cela dont il s'agit.

oOo

Bien plus tard, elles sont étendues côte à côte, sans vraiment se toucher, car ni l'une ni l'autre n'est vraiment câline, et tâchent de reprendre leurs esprits. Puis Alicia regarde Kalinda, et laisse échapper un petit rire. Et dire que Kalinda entre tous est l'élue. _L'élue_. Kalinda la regarde d'un air interrogateur, et Alicia laisse échapper un nouveau petit rire. Kalinda hausse alors les sourcils, et Alicia rit plus fort, tout en levant à moitié les yeux au ciel comme elle le fait pour indiquer qu'elle a conscience d'être ridicule. Elle est si belle alors que Kalinda ne peut pas résister à l'envie de l'embrasser. Leurs dents s'entrechoquent, mais Kalinda est tenace, et au bout d'un petit moment, Alicia cesse de rire et commence à haleter.

oOo

Alicia regarde le chignon de Kalinda et n'en croit pas ses yeux : il est certes plus désordonné, mais quoi qu'il en soit, pourtant relativement intact. « Mais ça ne fait pas mal ? » demande Alicia, tout en essayant de retirer les épingles à cheveux. Kalinda repousse les mains d'Alicia avec un petit sourire, et s'y attelle elle-même. Ses cheveux retombent souplement sur ses épaules, et Alicia est tout simplement conquise à sa vue. Kalinda semble plus douce à présent, plus vulnérable, et Alicia l'embrasse très délicatement. Cette fois, elle va bien plus lentement, avide de retenir chaque nouvelle information sur Kalinda, de la petite cicatrice sur l'une de ses cuisses, à la courbure exacte de son dos.

oOo

Elles finissent par parler, rien qu'un peu. Alicia veut savoir où était Kalinda, et il s'avère que c'était à Minneapolis. Kalinda a conduit pendant six heures la nuit dernière pour arriver jusqu'ici. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de bâiller en disant cela, et l'heure de se coucher n'est pas si éloignée de toute façon. C'est pourquoi Alicia suggère qu'elles dorment, et Kalinda ne lui fait pas l'insulte de s'enquérir des enfants. Il est évident que c'est à Peter de les garder ce soir.

Allongées sur le côté, elles ne se blottissent pas l'une contre l'autre, mais Alicia garde bel et bien un bras passé autour du buste de Kalinda. Ce bras repose assez légèrement sur Kalinda, et en réalité Alicia s'est endormie la première, mais Kalinda soupçonne que si elle devait bouger, il ferait office de réveil. Et en principe, Kalinda ne tolèrerait jamais cela, mais elle a pu s'apercevoir, lorsque leurs corps se sont unis, qu'Alicia a beaucoup souffert ces derniers mois. Que leur séparation a blessé Alicia comme elle n'en avait jamais eu l'intention. C'est pourquoi elle va supporter ce bras pour une fois, pour Alicia. (Elle ne prête aucune attention à son cœur qui palpite secrètement de bonheur. )

oOo

Il faut réellement qu'Alicia assiste au match de foot de Grace à midi. C'est pourquoi elle appelle Mara dans la matinée, et tient le téléphone écarté pour que Kalinda puisse se pencher dessus aussi et qu'elles discutent toutes les trois d'une stratégie. Comme Mara le soupçonnait, Kalinda possède bien un grand nombre d'informations qui incriminent son mari. Tandis qu'elles discutent, Kalinda se rappelle en silence la façon dont elle a noté dans ses carnets oranges les détails qu'elle avait rassemblés, tandis qu'elle en venait à la conclusion qu'il lui fallait échapper à son mari.

Elles se mettent d'accord pour que Mara organise de nouvelles fuites, cette fois vers le Canada, de manière à ce que la police locale s'intéresse à Nick Saverese. M. Bitcoin les aidera, puisqu'il est capable d'accéder aux ordinateurs gouvernementaux hors de portée de Mara, afin de manipuler des données, de déclencher des audits et de causer des ennuis à Nick. (Alicia demande qui est vraiment M. Bitcoin, et Kalinda refuse de le révéler. Elle ne peut pas divulguer un secret qui n'est pas le sien, et elle trahirait des gens qui l'ont aidée. Des gens, car tous les trois l'ont fait, en réalité – Bao et Elaine parce qu'ils l'aiment bien et Stack parce qu'il a apprécié qu'elle n'ait jamais fait part de ses soupçons à personne d'autre. ) Cela fait si longtemps que Nick passe inaperçu, s'il fait l'objet d'une enquête qui expose sa vie au grand jour, il sera distrait, et beaucoup moins pressé de récupérer la femme qui pourrait le faire condamner. Il est possible qu'il accepte de passer un marché avec Leela qui lui permettrait de divorcer. Et peut-être que les autorités canadiennes ne feront jamais le rapprochement avec la Kalinda Sharma qui vit aux Etats-Unis et l'homme politique qui l'a aidée.

« Ce n'est pas un plan à toute épreuve », dit Kalinda à Alicia après qu'elles aient raccroché.

Alicia hausse les épaules tout en enfilant sa veste. « C'est le meilleur que nous ayons. S'il échoue, Peter n'aura qu'à essayer.

- Et s'il échoue également, que tout est révélé, et que ça ruine sa campagne ? »

Alicia se penche sur Kalinda. « On aura tenté d'empêcher que ça ne se produise. Mais je ne vais pas sacrifier notre vie pour ça. » Elle gratifie Kalinda, dont les yeux se sont écarquillés de stupéfaction, d'un baiser.

oOo

Alicia descend les marches pour rejoindre Mara sur le parking du motel où celle-ci patiente.

« Tout va bien ? » Comme si Mara avait vraiment besoin de demander. La veille au matin, après avoir quitté la pièce, elle s'était contentée de rentrer tout droit à Chicago. Cela ne la surprend nullement que Kalinda et Alicia aient fini par passer la nuit ensemble.

« Oui. Mais s'il vous plaît, gardez un œil sur elle jusqu'à ce que tout ça soit fini.

- Elle a un certain chic pour s'attirer des ennuis. Mais elle voudrait que je veille sur vous.

- C'est comme ça que vous veillerez sur moi. »

Mara se met à rire. « Toutes les deux, vous êtes comme une bande de Moebius, une boucle sans fin dont les bouts se rejoignent. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais je vais être contente d'en descendre. C'est deux confondus en un, non pas trois. »

Elle passe devant Alicia, mais celle-ci se retourne et la rappelle.

« Vous savez, il y a de la place pour deux enquêteurs chez Lockhart-Gardner. Will me l'a dit il y a déjà un moment.

- C'est vrai que je m'y plais. » Mara a un grand sourire. « Et je ne traiterai plus aucune de vos affaires à l'avenir.

- A l'occasion, ça pourrait aller. Quand Kalinda sera vraiment surbookée.

- D'accord. Mais je n'irai pas assister aux plaidoieries finales. »

Alicia lui adresse un sourire – un vrai - avant de s'éloigner. Mara tourne le visage vers le soleil. Elle se sent soudain régénérée. C'est étrange, pense-t-elle, comme toutes trois étaient figées sur place, et à cause des autres, chacune s'est remise en mouvement. Et Mara va pouvoir faire ses vrais débuts chez Lockhart-Gardner, à présent qu'elle peut fixer ses propres priorités.

Quelque part, Patrick Rooney aussi a entamé sa nouvelle vie. Mara ne pourra jamais compenser les vingt ans de prison, le fait d'avoir été une jeune enquêtrice trop zélée qui ne voulait pas voir relâcher l'homme dont elle croyait qu'il avait assassiné sa femme enceinte. Mais elle a bien agi cette fois. Et elle peut continuer à le faire. C'est certainement mieux que le petit commerce.

oOo

A l'intérieur de la pièce, Kalinda se sent encore hébétée. La veille, elle n'avait pas de vie du tout. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait un appartement si propre, si blanc et immaculé – pas la moindre trace d'une vraie personne. Un endroit pour hiberner en réalité, rien de permanent. Et à présent, ce n'est pas seulement une vie, mais tout un futur qui se déroule soudain devant elle, un futur si impossible qu'elle ne l'avait même jamais envisagé.

Il y a des limites tout de même. Hors de question qu'elle fasse des cookies pour ces ados Florrick boutonneux. Non. Elles vivront chacune de leur côté, elle ne va pas jouer à la maman, ou à la belle-mère, ou à aucune variation sur ce thème. Rien que l'idée en est ridicule.

Mais si Grace ou Zach ont des ennuis, elle apportera son aide. Alicia ne peut pas être heureuse quand un de ses enfants a des ennuis. Régler ça serait exactement comme de travailler sur une affaire. Mais elle n'est pas une maman. Bien sûr, si l'un d'entre eux lui pose une question parce qu'autrement, il est sur le point d'échouer à faire quelque chose, elle répondra, et dira la vérité. Elle ne connaît pas d'autre façon de parler à un enfant, à supposer qu'elle soit obligée de lui parler. Mais elle n'est assurément pas une maman. (Même si elle a la désagréable impression qu'Alicia dirait que ce sont les actes qui comptent.)

Lorsque les enfants seront partis pour l'université, peut-être qu'elles continueront à vivre chacune de leur côté. Il n'est certainement pas question d'un fichu mariage, jamais. Bien que, si Alicia insistait absolument, peut-être qu'il pourrait y avoir un minuscule petit quelque chose, un juge de paix et rien qu'elles deux. Oh, et les enfants, parce qu'Alicia voudrait les enfants. Mais c'est tout. Et seulement si Alicia était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment…

« On planifie son mariage ? » lance Mara avec un sourire narquois depuis le pas de la porte.

Décider à quel point au juste Alicia devrait insister n'est pas du tout la même chose, pense Kalinda. Et il y a aussi un détail à régler, la façon dont Mara est allée à l'encontre de ses instructions. Elle lui adresse un regard noir.

Mara pose une main sur sa hanche et rappelle à Kalinda : « Tu as dit : « les questions personnelles également. »


End file.
